Hopelessly Wishing
by Shaddowwww
Summary: AU. HUGELY OOC. Kagome Higurashi is known for being the "fat girl" in her school. She's in love with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha loves Kikyo. A story of what Kagome goes through everyday while Inuyasha is busy scheduling dates with the cause of Kagome's suffering. Will Inuyasha realize what Kikyo is really like, or will Kagome never get her happy ending? COMPLETE!
1. Who Could Ever Love

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi was known for being the "fat girl" in her school. She's in love with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha loves Kikyo. A story of what Kagome goes through everyday while Inuyasha is busy scheduling dates with the cause of Kagome's suffering. Will Inuyasha realize what Kikyo is really like, or will Kagome never get her happy ending?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is not fat-shaming anyone, neither is it supporting bullying in the slightest.**

 **This story is inspired by an anonymous confession I read once on an Instagram page. I meant to put it here but it just slipped my mind- that was my bad.**

* * *

"Kagome!"

I turned around to see my best friend, Inuyasha, run at me before clobbering me in a huge bear hug.

"Hey," I said softly. "How was your summer?"

He grinned at me before saying, "Eh, it was alright. I went to the beach a couple times, went grocery shopping with my mom" - he made a face, which I giggled a little at - "and… yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Mine was kinda boring," I said. "Though I did work out a little. But my summer was packed."

He laughed a little, I laughed with him, and we proceeded to talk about what we had planned for the rest of the school year, like we always do.

Okay, here's some backstory - I've never been the… well, the _skinniest_ girl. I'm still not. And I'm okay with that. Inuyasha, during the long thirteen years we've been best friends, taught me to love myself before loving anybody else.

And that's why I've fallen in love with him.

It's not his looks that I'm obsessing over (though he is pretty hot, I'll admit that). It's his personality that really gets to me.

Too bad he's already got his eyes on someone else.

Kikyo Sanada walked past, a bright smile adorning her features. Inuyasha grinned at her, making her grin back and blush a little. But when she turned and saw me there with him, she sent me a cold glare.

See, Kikyo and I had never been the best of friends, and because of what she had done and said to me for the past few years, I was planning to keep it that way.

The little bitch in designer clothing had spread rumors about me, and had potentially ruined me and scarred me for life.

How Inuyasha didn't know about this, I have no idea. Not once had he come up to me and said, "I heard what Kikyo them were saying about you. Are you okay?" No. Not once.

Or maybe he _did_ know, he was just too infatuated with the Queen herself that he didn't really pay close attention to how she really was.

At the time, it hurt too much to realize that he had already fallen in love with _her,_ so I was pretty much the third wheel for a year or two. I've watched them together and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces every time he shoots her a dazzling grin. _Every single stupid time._

I wanted him to smile at me that way. I wanted him to love me that way.

But I knew it would never happen.

After all, who could ever love the fat, ugly, nerdy girl?


	2. I Want

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This story is not fat-shaming anyone, neither is it supporting bullying in the slightest.

 _ **Warning: The content in this chapter may be slightly triggering.**_

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha came bounding up to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Kags," he replied. "So I was thinking about taking Kikyo on a date tonight, after school. And- um, well, I wanted to ask her out."

My heart shuddered. I tried - and failed - to suppress a wince, but Inuyasha didn't notice. Of course he didn't.

Why am I not surprised?

He never does.

"That… that's great," I congratulated him, trying not to sound as heartbroken as I felt. "Everyone's always talking about how you two would make such a cute couple."

His smile widened at my words, not noticing the pain behind them. "Really? You think so?"

I nodded wordlessly because if I talked, I think I'd burst into tears instead.

"Alright," he said. "Hopefully she'll say yes!"

With that, we walked to our first class.

I tried very hard to ignore the burning lump in my throat.

* * *

 **ENGLISH**

* * *

While trying to carry my books to my desk, Kikyo stuck out a heeled foot and tripped me, sending me and my textbooks sprawling ungracefully to the floor.

The class started laughing. I huffed a little, used to this kind of treatment.

Miroku didn't notice, which is unlike him, because he usually yells at the people who make fun of me. After two seconds of observing curiously, I immediately turned away with disgust as I realized with a start that he's too engrossed in his porn magazine, which was hidden behind a sports magazine. Seriously, why do they even _sell_ that stuff? That's nasty!

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, my new way of coping with oncoming anger.

* * *

 **CHOIR**

* * *

I love Choir because I love singing. It's one of my hobbies and I've taken lessons since I was a child.

When Inuyasha and I were younger, he'd have me sing him songs whenever he felt sad. I was more than happy to comply.

Too bad he doesn't ask me that anymore.

* * *

 **MATH**

* * *

I hate math. I absolutely suck at it, though at least I'm better at it than Kikyo.

Just my luck that I have to sit by her, right?

"Psst, Higarushi," she whispered, poking me.

"That's _Higurashi,_ dumbass."

"Whatever, bitch," she sneered at me. "Can you help me with number three?"

"You're only on number three? I'm on-"

"Question twenty-four, good for you, we get it. Is it so hard to just help someone?"

Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Kikyo's paper. "So what are you stuck on?"

No sooner had I said that when Kikyo's hand shot up. "Mr. Wilding! Kagome Higurashi is cheating!"

The entire class stopped what they were doing and looked up. So did Mr. Wilding.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Kagome, meet with me after class please."

My classmates began snickering while Kikyo held a triumphant expression on her face. I was near tears.

After class, Mr. Wilding had simply said, "No cheating" and excused me to go to my next class. He didn't even give me a late pass.

What a jerk.

* * *

 **DANCE**

* * *

I arrived at dance late, so I got to wait outside till the girls are done changing, giving the boys a _great_ view of me in my dance leotard.

"Don't fucking look at me," I snarled at them, and they all smirked.

"Fatty is a feisty one," one of them jeered at me.

I didn't respond to that, just averted my eyes. I'm used to this kind of treatment, as well.

I hate dance because I can't do it. I'm not flexible, I'm not fit, I don't have a nice body. Everyone stares at me while we're dancing because of my size. It's embarrassing and I just want to hide in a corner and wait until the period is over.

People truly don't realize how powerful their words are. They can use them for good and for bad, and right now I feel like shit. They're always fat-shaming me, always making fun of my body, as if it's a bad thing to have a little cushion for the push-in. Things like nicknames, threats, even small insults.. they can deeply scar people. For life.

I should know.

I looked around the room and watched as girls checked themselves out in the mirror, some even complaining to their friends, "Ugh, I feel so bloated right now!" while they pushed up their breasts and looked at their ass.

When they look at themselves, all they see is perfection.

When I look at myself, I see something disgusting. I see something hugely obese, something that doesn't even classify as a human being.

 _It's too fat to be even remotely related to the human species,_ I thought, watching as my own sad brown eyes stare back at me.

This class is the one period where I really do hate myself, and not even Inuyasha can do anything about that.

* * *

 **SCIENCE**

* * *

I have science with Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop people from throwing paper airplanes at me and aiming spitballs at my face.

Of course, this happens when Inuyasha is looking away, so he doesn't see the tip of the paper poke my eye. He doesn't see a huge wad of saliva smack onto my cheek.

He doesn't see me wipe away my tears.

* * *

 **JAPANESE**

* * *

Science is the only class I have with Inuyasha this year, and I know right from the get-go that Japanese is going to suck.

Everyone in this class is friends with Kikyo, so, naturally, they all hate me. Enemies by association, am I right?

Luckily, Sango's in this class with me, so for once, I don't have to worry about people harassing me here. She'll glare at anyone who dares to even look in my direction for too long.

I feel safer with Sango than with anyone.

* * *

 **SOCIAL STUDIES**

* * *

Kikyo is in Social Studies with me. None of my friends are.

I walked into the classroom, and sat down in my seat. Nothing happened until the teacher, Mrs. Nakasone, left to use the restroom. After that, the class became a riot.

Paper airplanes and spitballs immediately start making their journey to my face.

Kikyo scribbled something on a piece of paper and threw it at me. Her aim, like usual, needs work. A lot of it, at that.

I sighed in irritation when Kikyo glared at me and gestured toward the piece of paper angrily. I picked it up and unfolded it, wincing after reading the content of the note.

" _Fat-ass,"_ it read. _"Inuyasha will never like a pig like you."_

Well, that's a new one. Ouch.

I crumpled up the paper, threw it away, and walked out of the classroom, cleaning my face before hiding out in the janitor's closet until the end of the day.

* * *

 **INUYASHA'S POV**

* * *

I was about to head home when I saw Kagome running past me, her bangs covering her face.

Even so, I could faintly see the traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Kagome!"

Temporarily forgetting what I was about to do, I raced after her, determined to find out who made her feel bad and proceed to beat the living shit out of them.

"Kagome!"

She didn't look up. Apparently my voice gave her more of a reason to run from me, as she set her shoulders with even more purpose and continued to run.

Damn, I didn't realize how fast she was. Not that she couldn't be. But, you know. I had never seen her run like that before. I mean, I knew she was fast, but not this fast. I had to really push myself to even try to keep up with her.

"Kagome, stop!" Startled by the stern tone of my voice, she tripped on a rock and stumbled to the ground.

I pulled her up, dusting her off and rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" I asked her softly. "Tell me who hurt you and I'll beat the crap out of them."

She giggled slightly before turning away. "In this case, I highly doubt you actually would."

"What? Why?"

"I… well," she sighed a bit. "It's… it's a girl."

I grinned at her, nudging her jokingly. "And when has that ever stopped me?"

She giggled again, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine, really."

"You don't look fine. And I bet you don't feel fine, either."

"No, really. It's okay. It's just a little teasing. I've gotten quite used to it."

I frowned at that. "But obviously it's enough to make you cry, right?"

She just lowered her head a little and didn't answer.

"Exactly," I said. "Come on, let's bring you home."

* * *

 **KAGOME'S POV**

* * *

I was happy that Inuyasha took me home.

It healed me a little. It even gave me a little bit of hope.

I know I shouldn't hope, though. I know I shouldn't. Because _Kikyo's_ got his heart.

Perfect Kikyo. Beautiful Kikyo. Amazingly talented Kikyo. Happy Kikyo.

Mean Kikyo. Stupid Kikyo. Hateful Kikyo. Horrible Kikyo. Hurtful Kikyo.

But of course, Inuyasha just can't see the other side of her. The side of Kikyo that switches on when he's not around. The side of her that hurts me.

I'm not going to be like those psychotic "soon-to-be girlfriends" in those blasé chick flicks where they scheme and plot to steal the girl's boyfriend or something. When you stoop that low, you've practically hit rock bottom and started to dig. I wasn't about to go there. Because that's a sad place to be indeed.

Instead, I'll just have to bite down my hurt and heartbreak and just... be happy for them.

I mean, what else can I do?

I'm the most unpopular girl at school. Kikyo is the most popular. It's quite clear who has all the authority around here.

Plus, Inuyasha is pretty popular as well. Kikyo isn't nearly as popular as he is, but everyone still says they'd make a cute couple. People come up to Inuyasha all the time and ask him why he's still hanging out with "that fat-ass". He flips them off, but it still hurts.

I'm flattered that he does this for me and all, but it doesn't change anything. Nothing at all.

I _want_ Inuyasha to be happy - I really, truly do.

But I want him to be happy with _me._

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, Kagome! :(**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda angsty; I can't really handle angst in large amounts, so I kinda tried to keep it to a minimum while making the chapter seem as realistic as possible heh.**

 **Please review! I love waking up to emails that say** _ **Review: [insert story name here]**_ **because they make me happy aaahh. Okay, so - the next chapters of Hopelessly Wishing and How To Survive A Zombie Apocalypse (HTSAZA) are coming soon! :)**


	3. Inuyasha and Kikyo

**~ Hopelessly Wishing ~**

 _Inuyasha and Kikyo_

* * *

 **disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha. sadly.**

 _ **guest reviews**_

 **CritYouKai: wow, i never considered that. you're right. thanks so much for your critique! would you mind continuing to give me your input on a few more of my stories? it would mean so much and your suggestions are very helpful:) if not, that's perfectly fine! thanks again!**

 **regarding the whole "appearance" thing, pretty much everyone who writes InuKag fanfictions tend to portray Kagome as some kind of goddess on Earth - which, for one, she is (or would be, if she existed outside of a manga/anime), and for two, i find myself doing the same very often - and i found it rather blasé (for lack of a better word), so i added my own little twist to the story. :) i hope you're okay with that!**

* * *

 **a/n: sorry for such a late update! i know, i know, i told you that updates would be coming soon, but aaagh my summer has been a lot more packed than i anticipated - hence me falling off the face of the Earth for like a month. or two. or three. but i'm back in action, so here's the next chapter of** _ **Hopelessly Wishing!**_

* * *

I slammed the door to my locker shut, patiently waiting for Kikyo to start squealing to her friends, "INUYASHA ASKED ME OUT!"

As I was walking towards my class, everyone parted like the Red Sea, and with dread, I immediately knew why.

Inuyasha stood there, his long silver hair blowing in the slight breeze, and he walked inside the building, hand in hand with Kikyo Sanada.

They turned towards each other and smiled.

Unable to look, I turned and ran.

My throat and eyes burned from unshed tears. Oh, how I wanted to just scream and cry and rip my hair out. But I couldn't.

My head ached.

My heart shattered when I saw them together.

"Kagome!"

Aw, fuck it.

"Kagome! Did you hear?" Inuyasha said excitedly. "She said yes! Oh my God, she actually said yes! Kikyo is my-"

"Girlfriend," I finished for him softly, as if him not saying the word would make it any better. "Yeah, I know. I saw. Congratulations."

Inuyasha grinned, but Kikyo's smile slipped slightly. I winced, realizing that I might have sounded unintentionally sarcastic.

Hoping that it went unnoticed, I turned to Inuyasha, meaning to ask him if he was willing to walk to class with me. Before I could, however, Kikyo's gaze hardened and I flinched, but not before turning back to her and giving her a cold stare of my own.

Inuyasha was talking to some guy on the side, not noticing the tension between his girlfriend and I.

For a few seconds, the two of us continued this battle before I let Kikyo win and broke eye contact.

"Well, good luck in the whole… you know… relationship… thing…" I gestured around with my arms awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Kikyo looked satisfied enough. Taking Inuyasha's hand in hers and squeezing it rather suggestively - making sure I saw - she turned and walked away.

It was then that I turned to my locker and attempted to unlock it with shaking hands.

A single tear fell on my finger.

* * *

I don't think Inuyasha let go of Kikyo's hand throughout the whole day. They were practically attached to the hip.

Correction - _Kikyo_ didn't let go of _Inuyasha_ throughout the whole day. She was sitting on his lap during lunch. He looked uncomfortable, but everyone decided to avoid commenting on it. It would make him embarrassed and it would piss Kikyo off.

"So," Miroku said, trying to strike up conversation. I definitely didn't feel like talking at the moment - and could you blame me? Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting right across from me, so every time I ever so much as _looked up,_ they'd be the first people I'd set my eyes on, intentional or not.

Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't in the mood either, because he was too focused on the fact that the one and only _Kikyo_ was sitting on _his lap._ Yeah, big whoop, Inuyasha.

Sango was oblivious to it all, choosing to eat her sandwich and glare at Kikyo instead.

As for Kikyo? She was perfectly content with keeping her mouth shut and making herself comfortable on her boyfriend's lap.

I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. It's just not _fair._ Everyone loves Kikyo so much because she's so pretty, and she's so perfect.

They also see the bad side of her. Everyone sees the bad side of her (except Inuyasha, obviously). But no one speaks up, because they know that she'll get upset and no one wants to see their Queen upset, now do they?

In reality, they're probably just scared of her and what she'll do if they provoke her.

Trust me, I've been there, and it _sucks._ There's really no other way to explain it.

Being bullied _sucks._

Being hated by pretty much everyone in your school (with the exception of your friends) _sucks._

Going through unrequited love _fucking sucks._

I sighed to myself, and Inuyasha's eyes suddenly flicker over to me.

I avoid eye contact and instead eat my chicken bento.

Seeing Inuyasha look over at me in concern got Kikyo angry. "Hey, why are you looking at her?"

Startled, Inuyasha jumped a little before looking away from me and focusing his attention on a quite pissed off Kikyo instead. "Huh?"

"You're totally just ignoring me in favor of her! What the hell is that?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's wrists gently in protest. My heart clenched painfully.

Kikyo shook his hands away and stood up. Miroku was staring at Kikyo in shock, while Sango continued to openly glare at her.

"You are being so fucking rude right now, Inu!" she pouted. "I cannot believe you're doing this!"

"Doing _what?_ " Inuyasha shouted. "What the hell am I doing?"

"You're looking at her! You keep looking at her! You _always_ look at her! Why are you looking at her when _I'm_ here! Shit! And I'm your girlfriend! _I'm_ supposed to be the one getting all of your attention!"

Something in Inuyasha's eyes flashed, and he shot back, "Oh, for fuck's sake, Kikyo! Kagome is my best friend! Of _course_ I'm going to look at her. Do you expect me to _ignore_ her or something?"

Well! Nothing like being _friendzoned_ , am I right?

"Well I certainly don't like how she's _always_ the center of your attention! Get married to her, why don't you, if you _love_ her so much!"

"Babe-" Inuyasha reached out to her, but Kikyo was already stomping away. Hurriedly, he rushed after her.

"Well, there goes our first tantrum," I said, sighing as I bit into my chicken.

"As well as a peaceful lunch," Sango muttered.

"He looked at you for one second," Miroku said, legitimately confused. "One second! Who-? Wha-? Why-?"

"Just don't worry about it, Miroku. Kikyo's just a control freak and needs to get over herself. Just like how _you_ are a pervert and you need to get over your habit of touching my ass," Sango declared, instantly brightening the mood.

I started laughing behind my hand as Miroku spluttered indignantly.

"Those things," I said between my laughter, "don't even _remotely_ relate."

Sango's triumphant grin slipped off her face and was replaced by a scowl of irritation.

"Now I've got a pervert _and_ a smartass on my hands. Lord help me."

I only laughed harder, almost choking on my rice.

The earlier events of lunch were quickly forgotten.

* * *

"Are you _serious?_ "

Miroku groaned. "I thought they were over this!" he whispered to Sango and I. We could only shrug.

Kikyo crossed her arms, glaring at her boyfriend, who was glaring back at her. "Hey! It's not my fault you chose to be an asshole!"

"God, Kikyo, I didn't give you a pencil because I didn't _hear_ you, not because I was ignoring you!" Inuyasha clawed at his face, clearly annoyed. "You're so fucking petty!"

Kikyo growled, stomping away once more after throwing an enraged "fuck you" over her shoulder. Inuyasha responded by flicking his middle finger up at her retreating figure.

"Geez," Sango muttered. "This whole thing is getting a little old."

"They're definitely not treating each other like a couple would," Miroku added.

I just nodded.

Inuyasha paced in frustration. I approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened when he saw me and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed. How could she think that? I would never ignore her."

"I know." I'd _never ignore you. Or take you for granted._

Struggling to push such thoughts out of my head, I tried my best to comfort Inuyasha.

I don't know how much more of this I can take.

 _Kikyo doesn't know what a_ good _thing she has._

* * *

"I am so _sick_ of you treating me like I don't matter!" Kikyo shrieked at Inuyasha, who was cowering at her rage.

"Geez, be quiet, will you?" Inuyasha snarled. "You're attracting attention!"

"Good! This is the kind of attention _I_ should be receiving from _you_!"

Inuyasha growled at her and ran a clawed hand through his hair. "Could you just shut up for one second and let me explain? I'm trying _so hard_ to not lose my patience here, Kikyo!"

Kikyo shut her mouth at the tone of his voice.

" _Thank_ you." Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha said, "I did not _cheat_ on you. I do not cheat on people. And I would never cheat on you. I would never cheat on anyone… but that's besides the point," he added quickly, realizing that Kikyo did not like how he implied that their relationship would one day come to an end.

That's not his fault. High school relationships don't usually last a day after senior year ends, unfortunately.

And what, does she expect him to still be bound to her even after they're both dead and she's busy burning in Hell?

Uh, no.

"Well then why were you talking to that girl when you promised me you'd wait for me after Math was done?" Kikyo demanded, obviously not taking his word for it.

Another thing about relationships. You got no trust, you got nothing. You might as well just break up. Trying to develop trust would be nice, but it's harder than most people think.

"You mean Kanna? Kikyo, she's in _eighth grade!_ And all she told me was that the baseball game's postponed till next week!"

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "And how would she know that, hmm?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo! She is Coach Naraku's _daughter!_ "

Finally realizing that she would never win this argument, Kikyo lowered her eyes. "Oh. Sorry."

No one in their right mind would accept such a half-assed apology, but at this point, Inuyasha looked so fed up with Kikyo's accusations that he didn't care anymore. He simply waved her off and walked away.

"Now what was that?" Kikyo shouted, her temper having returned full-fledged, causing everyone around her to sigh. "I apologized to you and all you can do is wave at me and walk away?!"

Finally losing his temper, Inuyasha turned and roared, "Shut the hell up! I am tired of this, Kikyo! Just leave me alone!"

" _Fine!"_ Turning abruptly, Kikyo ran away, fake tears streaming down her face.

If she was expecting Inuyasha to run after her guiltily, she was wrong, because all Inuyasha did was roll his eyes and make his way to period 6.

* * *

"Honestly, all you do is hang out with _them_ and it's seriously pissing me off!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying desperately to stay calm.

"Fuck, Inuyasha, I'm getting really tired of this shit you're putting me through!"

Kikyo pointed an accusing finger at us. "It's either them… or _me_."

I choked on my ramen noodles. Sango's beef fell right out of her mouth, and milk streamed out of Miroku's nose.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode from rage.

"Choose, Inuyasha. _Now._ "

"Ki-"

And then I realized I had had enough.

"Shut the _hell_ up, both of you!" I snapped, making my way to them and standing between them. Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"You guys are _so_ immature. Kikyo, you're a petty little brat and Inuyasha, stop provoking her."

Kikyo backed up, but Inuyasha looked pissed off.

"I'm not _trying_ to-"

I sent him a deep, angry glare and he backed off. Kikyo did not like this exchange, obviously, because she scowled at me.

"Oh, look, Fatty is trying to be authoritative!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened sharply. Miroku looked pissed as hell and Sango was practically burning with rage.

" _What_ did you just say?" Inuyasha growled.

As for me?

Well, I'm used to this kind of treatment. Holding a hand up to Inuyasha, telling him with a single glance that _I got this,_ I turned to Kikyo.

"Do you even know what that word means?" I retorted, and felt my lips curl into an evil grin when she averted her eyes.

"Uh - well - t-that is - um -" she muttered pathetically, and it took all of my self-control not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, look, Miss I'm-A-Bitch is trying to be smart!"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed once more, but I glared right back, unwilling to step down. Not this time. I'll pay for it later, but not this time.

How could she do that?

Even as his girlfriend, Kikyo has no right to try get between Inuyasha and his friends! She has no right to make him choose between us! Who said he can't have both?

Finally, Kikyo snorted before turning on her heel and stomping off toward her next class.

Tackling me in a huge hug, Inuyasha laughed in my ear as he thanked me for my assistance.

"Dude, that was so _cool_ ," he said. "I cannot _believe_ you told Kikyo off like that."

I merely grinned at him.

"Damn!" Sango laughed. "She must be _sooo_ mad right now."

"Probably," I replied as I high-fived Miroku.

Like I said - I'll probably pay for this later.

But seeing Inuyasha genuinely smile, seeing him relaxed for the first time since dating Kikyo would be worth it.

* * *

 **a/n: as you can see, i have changed the format of my titles. it just looks better to me - neater, i guess. keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

 **adieu,**

 **shadow**


	4. True Colors

_**~ Hopelessly Wishing ~**_

 _Kikyo's True Colors_

* * *

"Honestly," Kiko laughed to her friends. "I don't see why my boyfriend is so hung up on that fat bitch. What was her name again?"

"Kagome," Yura replied.

"Yeah, her," Kikyo said, rolling her eyes. "She's fat, she's useless, and she's stealing _my man away from me._ "

"What a whore," Hari scoffed. "Damn, her body odor must be _putrid._ "

"Yeah, I know!" Kikyo said. "The only reason why Inuyasha hangs out with her is because he feels bad. Poor bitch. I almost feel bad for her. _Almost._ "

The girls all laughed, not noticing a certain hanyou with familiar silver hair and amber eyes clench his fists tight and growl.

* * *

 **INUYASHA'S POV**

* * *

I was looking for Kikyo because I was supposed to take her home.

At this point, I don't know if I like her anymore.

I mean, I used to, but she seemed so much nicer than she is now. She's just so petty and difficult to be around.

 _Plus_ that insensitive comment she directed towards Kagome the other day! Oh, she did _not_ get away with that one. I swear, Kagome definitely has her way with words.

I smiled when I thought about her.

I turned a corner and found Kikyo talking and laughing with her friends. However, the smile slipped from my face when I heard what they were saying about my best friend.

I ran back around the corner so I could eavesdrop on their conversation undetected.

"She's fat, she's useless, and she's stealing my man away from me!"

Hold the fuck up! Kagome isn't stealing shit from Kikyo. She's just mad because Kagome told her off the last time we fought. And she's not _fat._ I'll admit she's not the skinniest girl in the world, but at least she's comfortable in her own body and not so worried about what people think of her. Unlike Kikyo. **(a/n: oh inuyasha, how little you know…)**

Useless? Are you kidding me? I couldn't have gotten where I am today without her. I still remember how she would sing to me if I was sad when we were younger. I wish I had the courage to ask her to keep doing it. Her voice is amazing. I can't even remember why she stopped.

"Whore."

Because "whores" like Kagome have not dated once in their life, right? Whores like Kagome haven't had their first kiss yet, let alone their first _time._ Whores like Kagome can't distinguish the difference between flirting and mere platonic behavior, right?

Yeah right.

"The only reason why Inuyasha hangs out with her is because he feels bad!"

Seriously? Do they take me for some kind of two-faced, manipulative asshole or something? Kagome's my best friend. I wouldn't psych her out for anything in the world. She means so much to me.

"Damn, her body odor must be _putrid_."

Okay, just for the record, Kagome smells like motherfucking vanilla and sakuras, not like those awful chemicals you spray on yourselves everyday. Why do you think I hug her all the time? Kagome smells natural; you smell _artificial_. Yeah, that's right bitch, I did go there.

"Fat bitch."

Again, Kagome is _not fat!_ And at least she can lose weight. You're stuck with your awful attitude and ugly face for the rest of your pathetic life. And Kagome doesn't have to change for anybody, so if she doesn't want to work out, so be it. I can accept her for who she is. I accepted that a long time ago, dammit!

Kagome has treated everybody with nothing but respect. She's never talked bad about you or anybody else. She always had a bright smile on her face, ignoring what everyone said about her. I can't believe she's so strong.

Kagome… the girl that I…

I ran a clawed hand through my silky silver hair as I sighed.

I can't do this. I can't be with Kikyo, not when she bad-mouthed Kagome with all her friends like that. And did Kikyo have anything to do with why Kagome was crying last week? Yeah, most probably. Now that I think about it, it seems like something Kikyo would do. After all, she did accuse me of cheating on her with Kagome. Actually, she accuses me of a lot of things, but that's besides the point.

Yeah, I get it. You can tell me it's a stupid reason for no longer liking someone. But something like that just doesn't fly with me.

I've decided. I think I've known long ago who my heart really belongs to, and I gave it to the wrong person.

I understand now.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **KAGOME'S POV**

* * *

I was waiting for Inuyasha and Kikyo to make their usual grand entrance. I hoped that they would make it fast, because I wasn't really in the mood to even hear Kikyo's name at the moment.

And, of course, today must be my lucky day because from across the hallway, I heard Inuyasha shout, "Kikyo!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, honey?" Kikyo sauntered up to him, grabbing his face with her soft hands, showing off her perfectly manicured nails, before aiming to give him a kiss. I winced, preparing to look away while they made out, but to my surprise, Inuyasha dodged her lips and pushed Kikyo away from him.

"Look, we need to talk. In private."

Awesome! Now they're gonna go to the janitor's closet, and "talk", which really means "make out and possibly have sex in a dark room" in high school language. I blinked my tears away and swallowed the lump in my throat.

To my utter surprise, Kikyo was unable to translate, and instead stood her ground and said indignantly, "No! We talk here."

Inuyasha blushed before muttering, "Actually, I'd appreciate it if-"

"No!" Kikyo shouted. "Here!"

I could see the telltale signs of our favorite dog demon getting angry. His eyes were darkening, hands tensing, ears twitching irritably.

"Fine. Since you want this to be public, I'll make this quick to save you utter humiliation."

What the hell does he mean by that? Curious, I pretended to be fumbling with my locker combination as I watched the scene out of the corner of my eyes.

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyaha sent his current girlfriend a pitying look before saying, "I'm breaking up with you."

 _WHOA!_ I was _not_ expecting that, and apparently, neither was everyone else.

The hallway went dead silent.

" _Excuse me?"_ Kikyo did not like the sound of that. Who would? Getting dumped is definitely _not_ on anyone's to-do list.

"See? _This_ is why I wanted to talk in private."

Ohh… well, _that_ makes sense.

Kikyo moved her mouth furiously, but no sound came out.

"Haha," she said stiffly, forcing a laugh. "You're quite the jokester, aren't you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're a few months too early. Well, come on, then. We have to get to class."

She slipped her arm through Inuyasha's and proceeded to move forward, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he pulled his arm away from hers.

"I'm not joking around, Kikyo," he snarled. "I'm not an idiot - I know it's December. God damn. I'm breaking up with you, seriously."

"What?" Kikyo shouted, his words _finally_ registering in her brain. _Took her long enough._ "But _why?"_

"I heard what you were saying about Kagome with your friends!" he roared, losing his temper. Sorry, Inuyasha, but that's what you get for dating an airhead. They just don't get the hint. "If you think you can disrespect _my best fucking friend_ in any way at all, you've got another thing coming!"

My heart stopped. _Wait! He's breaking up with Kikyo because he heard her talking bad about…_ me?

Kikyo gave me a death glare.

 _For once,_ Inuyasha noticed this and growled, grabbing Kikyo's wrist and holding it firmly in his hand.

"Don't you _dare_ come near her or me ever again," he said lowly. "I don't know how long you've been mistreating her like this."

"You're gonna regret this!" Kikyo screamed.

"No, I won't," Inuyasha said confidently. "The only thing I regret is that it took me so long to realize how much of a manipulative bitch you actually are."

With that, he walked away, leaving his words hanging in the air.

Kikyo screeched, her voice reaching levels any banshee could only wish of having, before kicking her locker in frustration and running to her first class.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and made his way over to me.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Why did you do that?"

"Break up with her?" he questioned. "I thought I made that obvious."

"Well, you did, but you didn't have to do that for me," I whispered. "You _liked_ her."

He shook his head. "I didn't have to - but I _wanted_ to. No one gets away with talking shit about you. And yeah, I liked her, but I didn't know how bad of a person she really is. Plus, she was really clingy when we started dating. Were you not there for all of those times we fought?"

Oh, I was definitely there. That was why I had lost my temper and finally told her off that one time. Like I said - Kikyo took advantage of the one good thing that she had.

Something that she didn't deserve to have at all.

I made a face.

"I know," he said, smiling. "I'm just relieved it's all over. She was a huge pain in the ass. I don't know why I couldn't see it before."

I only shrugged, and a beat of comfortable silence followed with the two of us just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha finally whispered. "Kagome, I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said. "Don't apologize. You didn't know."

"But it is," he replied. "You had to suffer times three because of me."

"And what exactly did you do?" I told him. "All you did was date her. You played no part in this. It's not like you made her say that stuff about me and then break up with her, right?"

"Well, no, but still." He looked down, hesitating, as if still deciding whether or not to say something.

When he finally looked up, embarrassment hinted at his expression, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Well," he said finally, "I guess the good thing that comes out of this is that I finally realized my true feelings."

I gave him a strange look. "Huh?"

"My true feelings… for you," he whispered.

My mouth opened in an "o" shape before I snapped it shut.

"Well uh," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm _really_ not good with this word stuff. I mean, asking Kikyo out was easy. Uh, I mean, it wasn't at first, but-"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me."

"I love you," he blurted out. My eyes widened. "I've loved you for so long, Kagome. I don't even know how long, but I know it was a long time.

"I think I loved you before we even got into middle school. I loved your singing. I miss your singing. Please sing for me again."

There was another silence as Inuyasha shifted nervously from foot to foot and as I pondered his confession.

"Do you… do you really mean all that?" I asked him shyly.

It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes. "Obviously, woman. If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it."

"I love you too," I said, smiling. "I always have, and I always will."

Smiling, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. I grinned against his mouth, and he groaned in irritation as he pulled away.

"You'd better not be laughing at me!" he whined. "It takes a lot of guts to confess, you know!"

"Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you, puppy," I giggled, closing my eyes and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I'm just kind of giddy."

"Giddy? Why?" Inuyasha looked at me as if I was retarded or something.

"Just happy with the way things turned out, that's all."

Inuyasha shook his head, clearly not understanding what I was trying to say. I didn't blame him. I didn't even understand it very much myself.

All I knew was that I loved him, and he loved me, and that was all I could have ever asked for.

* * *

 **a/n: aaa! so Kagome got her happy ending after all! though it's probably rather bad of me to make Inuyasha move on so fast… oh well.**

 **oh my god, one more chapter! i cryyyy! this will be my first complete story (with chapters)!**

 **don't forget to review! :) see you soon!**


	5. Epilogue: Blossoms

**a/n: last chapter! :')**

* * *

 _ **~ Hopelessly Wishing ~**_

 _Epilogue: Blossoms_

* * *

"Kagome! Come to my house tonight, we can hit it off!"

I stuck my middle finger up at Kouga as Inuyasha growled and protectively wrapped a muscular arm around my waist.

 _This coming from the same guy who used to make fun of me three years ago._

A memory flashed in the back of my mind.

' _Fatty is a feisty one.'_

Hell no.

Plus, I was already taken. I have been for three years now…

Turning to the scowling man at my side, I smiled as I thought of what he had done for me.

Throughout the past few years, I had worked out. And I really mean worked out.

I lost a lot of weight. Inuyasha helped me out a little as well, working out with me and giving me some tips.

I looked different as a junior, but when senior year rolled around, I was instantly updated from _not_ to _hot._

Unfortunately, a lot of the boys who bullied me were now trying to get with me. Disgusting, right?

"Aw, Kagome, you hurt his feelings!"

I clenched my fist. _Enough._

Beside me, Inuyasha smirked, knowing what was to come.

"Just like the way you hurt mine three years ago?" I spat, whipping around. "Because I highly doubt any of you want me for anything more than a good time."

The crowd dispersed immediately, and my anger cooled.

"Sorry," I said to Inuyasha, who merely shook his head.

"Years of bullying can do that to you," he said, smiling. "I understand. Keep doing it. I kinda like it when you publicly humiliate them after they try getting with you."

His eyes darkened. "They won't be lusting after you once I'm done with them, I promise. You are _mine._ "

I grinned a little, before placing a kiss to his cheek as a goodbye and walked into my homeroom class. Inuyasha stepped away before making his way to his own, walking with Miroku and Sango.

I looked around to see who was in my homeroom and groaned mentally when I caught sight of a far too familiar head with long, straight black hair.

After taking a seat, I flinched as Kikyo began walking up to me. Thinking quickly, I pretended to be engrossed in my German textbook.

Nice one, Kagome.

"Hi," Kikyo said softly. I looked up from my textbook and glared at her before turning away.

"No, hear me out," she pleaded, grabbing my arm. Reluctantly, I locked eyes with her and replied, "Explain."

"I…" Kikyo sighed. "I was jealous. The entire time. From when we were in eighth grade to today. I'm _still_ jealous. And honestly, I'm not sure if I'll ever stop being jealous."

She smiled wryly. "I always knew I'd never have Inuyasha. Not when you were there. I had given up until I overheard him telling you how much he liked me. I saw your eyes darken with sad acceptance and I… I was _glad._ I was glad you finally lost something that I thought you never had. I was glad you were hurting.

"It was a nice month," she admitted. "I tried taking him, breaking him," - she winced when I sent her a cold glare that could freeze fire - "but he never let me. Told me he wasn't ready. And I knew he wasn't ready because he was steadily realizing his feelings for _you_ , and I couldn't handle that. So I tried to break _you_ , instead."

She took in a shuddering breath. "I never intended for things to turn out the way they did. It was meant to be a week-long thing, the bullying I mean, for you to realize that Inuyasha was not yours, never was yours, and would never be yours, but you wouldn't stop. It didn't stop you from being around him. And I was jealous that you had such a deep bond with him. I hated how he'd always love you more than he'd ever love me, whether he knew it or not.. I was jealous because he would always pay attention to you, and at the time I was confused and angered because, you know, why would he make _you_ the center of his attention when he had _me?_ You loved him - you _love_ him. Much more than I ever could. And I'm sorry.

"Like I said, I don't know if I'll ever stop being jealous of you. But I _can_ promise you that I will never scheme to break you up ever again. I'll never try to separate you again. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I can also promise that I won't let my jealousy get in the way of our friendship."

My eyes softened. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that it's okay," I said finally. "Because it's not. Bullying someone over a boy - bullying at all - is not okay. It never will be okay.

"You hurt me. You hurt me more than anyone. You framed me, you wrote hateful notes, you spread lies. And that shit hurts, Kikyo."

Kikyo's gaze was cast downward, and in her eyes, I saw something I never thought I'd ever see in a girl like her - shame. Shame, and… and _regret._ I saw that. I saw raw emotion. And my heart went out to her, regardless of what she did to me.

"But I forgive you." Kikyo's head snapped up and she looked at me with hope.

"You… you do…?"

I nodded at her, a small smile making its way onto my face. "Yes.. I forgive you, Kikyo. You've got yourself a second chance; don't make me regret it. Let's put this all behind us and start over, okay?"

Kikyo's smile could have lit up the whole room, and she nodded enthusiastically. It must be a good feeling, to have been freed of three years' worth of guilt. Soon, I was grinning, too.

"Hi, my name's Kikyo." She extended an arm, and I shook it.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

And as we began chatting about everything and nothing at all, I realized that I truly didn't regret my choice. None of my friends will be particularly happy with the new blossoming friendship, but I didn't care.

After all, three years is certainly a long time to hold a grudge, don't you think?

* * *

 **a/n: aaa! i'm so happy with how this turned out! :')**

 **(the title of the epilogue is called** _ **Blossoms**_ **because of the** _ **blossoming**_ **friendship between Kagome and Kikyo, as i had written. just in case anyone was confused.)**

 **in my stories, you'll notice that some of them will be pro-Kikyo and some will be anti-Kikyo. this story is a mixture of both.**

 **you can tell me that it's not a good idea for Kagome to trust Kikyo, not after what she did, and truthfully i wouldn't either, but forgiveness after the fact makes me happy. Kagome has a great big heart, and though that one day might be her downfall, it's good to know that she forgives easily and doesn't hold grudges. well… for too long, anyway.**

 **i just realized that i focused more on the conflict between Kagome and Kikyo compared to Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship… whoops. major technical flaw, considering that this fic was initially supposed to revolve solely around Inuyasha and Kagome, but other than that, i don't think i did too bad. ;)**

 **don't forget to review! i hope you enjoyed this story! because, like i said before, it's my first completed story (with chapters) !1!11!11!1 aaaaaa i'm so happy!**

 **see you later!**

 **-shadow**


End file.
